Impossible Possibilities
by Dark Angel31
Summary: This is what happens when 3 teenage girls get sucked into the Andromeda universe...my attempt at humor (sort of)...
1. At the beginning

Impossible Possibilities 

By Dark Angel

Disclaimer: well everyone in this chapter, except Ben Affleck J , belongs to meevil grinhahaha! But in the rest of the story, all the characters/places etc. from Andromeda belong to, uh whoever they belong to (not me L ). They all came from the brilliant mind of Gene Roddenberry and are just here visiting me. But I get to keep Harper! pauses to listen to a bunch of maniac lawyers fine, fine, they can have him back.goes off grumbling something about unfair lawyers and ancient curses

A/N: 1) the title is pretty crappy and may, hopefully change. 2) this was written at 2:30 am while I was on a caffeine high, so be nice 3)this is my first attempt at an Andromeda fic, not to mention the fact that I started watching just this summer while they were repeating the second season (not in order, unfortunatly) so I haven't seen any of season 1 and have seen most of season 2 (but still not the one ep I've been dying to see (Ouroboros)) so again, be nice 4)that pretty little button that says Review down there at the bottom of the screen isn't just for decoration. (hint, hint, hint) 5)What are you sitting there looking at this for…start reading the story already!!!

~~~~~~~

Narrator: "'Twas the night before Christmas…"

Author: "Saturday."

Narrator: "Excuse me?"

Author: "The line is ''Twas the night before Saturday'. See, this part of the story is what we call a _parody_. Honestly, don't you people read the script???"

Narrator: "Uh, isn't this poem 'The Night Before Christmas'?"

Author: "No, that's down the hall and to your right. Now, you gonna read the part or not?"

Narrator: "Ya know what? I don't think I like your attitude! I'm gonna go somewhere where my narrating gifts are appreciated!" walks out and slams the door

Author: "Ha! Good luck! Now, on with the story. This time I think I'll try it without a narrator screwing it up!"

Author goes back to her little corner of the world, which, by the way, does NOT revolve around her!

Author: "I heard that!"

Little voice in the author's head: "Yes, of course you did. You said it. You're the only one here. You fired the narrator, remember?"

Author: "Oh yeah, that's right. Hehehe, I knew that!"

Little voice: sarcastically "Of course you did. Now, on with the story…"

~~~~~~~~

'Twas the night before Saturday, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except three teenage girls watching a Ben Affleck movie. 

Samantha Richards and Sarah Ryan were sleeping over at their friend, Kristina Anderson's house. At the time when they finally decided to go to sleep, they were just three ordinary girls, or so they thought. Little did they know that by morning, they would have begun to embark on a not-so-ordinary adventure.

A/N: said in strange southern accent before y'all start having a fit, I just wanna let y'all know that I'm perfectly aware of the fact that those last two lines were reallllllly corny, but hey, like I said before, it's 2:30 in the morning, and, well, the night does strange things to me. Or maybe it was the Starbuck's mocha frappuccino. They always make me hyper (mmmmm mocha!) …nah that's probably not it!

BTW: I know this was really short and there weren't any characters from Andromeda in it yet, but just wait and keep reading…it'll get better.


	2. And on the Andromeda

A/N: before you start flaming me for this short, crappy chapter, read the a/n at the end…

~~~~

The next morning, Beka, Rommie, and Trance entered the mess hall. (A/N: at this point in the story, we'll say this is old Trance 'cause…guess what…we like her better!) 

"Ow!" Beka stumbled over something as she was walking. "What the hell?" Not having had any coffee yet, Beka was a bit grumpy.

"It would appear that you have just stumbled over a sleeping bag." Rommie stated the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Beka, who still hadn't had her coffee, was _still_ grumpy. "The question is, what is a sleeping bag, no, make that three sleeping bags, doing in the middle of the mess hall?"

One of the sleeping bags rolled over.

"Make that three sleeping bags with people inside!" exclaimed Trance.

~~~~

A/N: I know this chapter was really short and kinda crappy, but I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer


	3. That's not possible!

Here it is…part 3. Drum roll please…

~~~

"I've alerted the others to the situation. They're on their way."

"And, uh, what exactly _is_ the situation?" Beka sarcastically asked of her artificial friend.

"Easy, there are three intruders in sleeping bags, presumably asleep, in the mess hall."

"You know, we have no idea what is in those sleeping bags. For all we know, it could be a bag full of cute little kittens."

At that comment both Trance and Rommie turned to stare at Beka. "What? It could happen."

Just then, a human head crept out of one of the sleeping bags, which then bolted upright. Sam looked around at her surroundings. Upon realizing that she and her friends were no longer in Kristina's living room, she let out a short scream before asking, no, sorry, _shouting_, "Where the hell are we???"

At the sound of their friend's screams, Sarah and Kristina woke up as well.

"Uh, Kristina, what happened to your house?" was all that Sarah could manage to say. As for Kristina, the only sounds that came from her were strange squeaky noises, like she was trying to say something but her voice didn't quite work right.

Up until now Trance had been pretty quiet, (a/n: srry to all the Trance fans, but for the past couple of months I've only seen episodes with new Trance, and have not seen enough episodes with old Trance to be able to write her well. I just like old Trance better, so in this story, she's the young, hyper, purple thing. For now.) But she decided that it couldn't hurt to talk to the strangers.

"Hi, my name is Trance Gemini. Welcome to the Andromeda. Who are you?"

Before the strange girls had the chance to respond, Dylan, Harper, Tyr, and Rev all walked into the room.

Looking down and seeing the mysterious intruders sitting on the floor, Dylan was the first to speak up, "So, I take it these are the mysterious intruders sitting on the floor."

After having observed them since they were found, Rommie came to an important conclusion, and, of course, felt it was her duty to report it. "Dylan, they're just little girls."

"Hey, I have no clue what's going on here, but I can tell you one thing, we are NOT little girls. We're 15, for cryin' out loud!" Having spent as long as she could remember as the shortest of all her friends, one of the shortest in her grade, Sam HATED it when anyone referred to her as 'little'.

"Uh, okay then. How about telling us who you are and how you came onto the Andromeda undetected."

"'The Andromeda'. You're kidding right? Andromeda isn't real. Wait, that's it! This isn't real! It's a dream! Honestly! I can't believe it took me so long to figure this out! I must be having a lucid dream. (A/n: a lucid dream is when you wake up in your dreams and are fully aware of what's going on. I've tried it…it's pretty kewl : ) ) And if this is a lucid dream , then that means I can wake up." Sam shut her eyes and looked like she was concentrating very hard, "come on, wake up!" she whispered to herself. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked around. When she realized nothing happened, she started getting worried. "Okay, something's not right here. I've always been able to wake up from a dream before."

Sarah then spoke up, "If anything, I'm the one who's dreaming here."

Kristina, still trying to get over the shock of what was happening, could only nod her head in agreement.

"I assure you," said Tyr, "none of you are dreaming."

"Uh, will you excuse us for just a second?" Dylan moved his crew aside in order to discuss the situation. While they did so, Sam, Sarah, and Kristina got out of the sleeping bags that they were _still _sitting in, stood up, and began talking about the same thing. 

"This is impossible. Andromeda is the name of a tv series created by (a/n: the brilliant) Gene Roddenberry. It's not real." Sam was starting to freak out a bit.

"Well I've never actually heard of it, so, uh, it'd kinda be helpful if you'd explain it."

"It's a scifi series set in the distant future about a group of people on the starship Andromeda who are trying to save the world." Apparently, Kristina was starting to get used to the idea that something freaky was happening.

"You watch!?" this was Sam again, "I thought I was the only one I knew who did!"

"Well, I've only seen a few episodes."

"That's okay, so have I." (A/N: yeah, see, up until the beginning of the summer, I only watched Andromeda when I was really bored. But now I'm obsessed with it! Of course, I've only seen the episodes of season 2 that they've decided to repeat, so in our story, none of the characters will have seen any ep's I haven't. But that doesn't mean that they haven't heard of them or what happens in them.)

"So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, do either of you have any idea how to get home?" Sam paused for about 2 seconds, "No? Okay, didn't think so. Well, strange as it sounds, I guess we're stuck in a tv show for now."

"Is this starting to sound like the movie 'Pleasantville' to anyone else?" questioned Sarah.

"Yeah," replied Kristina, "anyone see a weird guy in a tv around here?"

"Anyone see a tv around here?" reasoned Sam.

~~~At the same time across the room~~~

"This is really strange." Rommie said to the rest of her crew, "my sensors picked up a flash of light in here about 5 minutes before we found them. It's like they just appeared out of nowhere."

"Rommie, you sure you're sensors are working alright?" Harper spoke up (a/n: I love you Harper!!!!! ;) )"'cause, people just don't normally appear put of nowhere. Maybe I should run a systems check."

"Harper, my systems are working fine. Maybe we should just ask them where they came from."

"I'm not too sure they'd be able to answer you. They seemed pretty shocked themselves." Said Dylan.

"Well we should at least find out who they are and where they were before they came here."

"Alright."

They turned around and walked back to the girls.

~~~

A/N: uh, I think my first two chapters were better and funnier than this. Sorry. I think I've come to the conclusion that in order for me to write a good, funny story, I have to write it between 12am and 4:30am. Unfortunatly, when I started this it was eight pm and I wasn't on a caffinee high (that helps too) and it's only 12:30 am now (no I didn't spend 4 hrs writing this…I took breaks. Very long breaks.)

A/N2: okay, I have to end this part here. It's 12:30 am and I have to get up a 7:30 tomorrow : (

With any luck, I should have the next part up by this weekend. I've already written the last chapter…it's just the ones in between that I need to figure out. I just really hope I finish it before school starts 'cause if I don't I'm not gonna have much time. Normally it's easy to tell when I'm gonna have a lot of homework (my school is a bit predictable), but I'm going into high school so I'm guessing we'll be getting more work :(

But hey, remember hit that button down there that says 'review' and write something! My last chapter got 4 reviews! Yay! Thank you! And keep in mind that when I new reviews, my two cats get kitty treats. So make a couple of cute kittens happy and review!!! Or else I'll send them after you!

A/N3: I just love A/Ns!!! ;)


	4. What to do next

Ok, it took me about two weeks, but I've finally written chapter 4. Yay for me! Sorry for the delay but my muse is on an extended vacation. I'm not sure where to, but I think I saw I brochure (wow! I know how to spell brochure!) for some tourism thing on Tarn Vedra. Now why would my muse want to go so far away??? Could it be me…nah! So until the vacation is over (which might take awhile…last time she was away for almost a year), I'm writing this on my own with only reviews and pictures of Harper (isn't he so hott?) to inspire me. 

I know what you're thinking…'when is she gonna shut up already and get to the story??'

Well guess what…I don't have to shut up if I don't want to…so theresticks out tongue 

long pause well I hope you're happy. I have nothing left to say. applause from the audience oh shut up and read already!

~~~~

"…And when we woke up, we were here." Sam, apparently the more outspoken of the trio finished her brief explanation of what happened.

"What planet did you come from?" Dylan questioned, thinking he could easily just drop them off if it wasn't too far out of the way.

"Earth."

"Are you sure?" Now it was Harper's turn top talk. "'Cause I'm from Earth and you three don't look like the kind of people you'd find in that hell."

It took Sam a moment to react to that. For the first time, it actually hit her that she was face to face with Seamus Harper. 'He's even hotter in person!' she thought to herself before answering his question, 

"See, here's the thing. Where we're from, Nietzscheans aren't in control. In fact, they don't even exist yet. When we went to sleep last night it wasn't just on Earth. It was on Earth in the year 2002 AD (A/N or CE, which ever you prefer).

"But that was…"Dylan paused, trying to figure out exactly how long ago that was, "uh…a really long time ago."

"So you see how this could be a problem. We're from a pre-commonwealth Earth. We have no idea how we got here. We have no idea how to get back. The only thing we do know is that we just woke up, and it's already become the strangest day of our lives."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here until we figure out how to get you home. Mr. Harper (a/n: I hate it when Dylan calls Harper 'Mr. Harper'…it's very annoying…oh well, c'est la vie) why don't you go run some scans, or do…something that might give us an idea of how they got here. Tyr and I will go do whatever it is we do. Why don't you three help out our guests here. They did just wake up, I'm sure they'd like to get cleaned up, change (they were still in their pj's), and have something to eat." 

Dylan, Tyr, and Harper turned and walked off to do what they had to do. Beka pulled Rommie and Trance aside and had a short whispered conversation with them. When they were through, Beka started giving orders. 

"Okay, Sam, you come with me, Sarah you go with Trance, and Kristina, goes with Rommie."

Everyone obeyed and walked off in separate directions.

~~~~ Beka's quarters a few min. later ~~~

"Alright, the shower's in there and you can put this on when you're done." Beka handed Sam some clothes and pointed out the bathroom.

"Thanks" Sam really meant it. Beka has the coolest clothes. (A/n: seriously, if anyone knows whoever does the wardrobe for that show, tell them to give me a call!)

Once they had showered and changed, Sam, Sarah, and Kristina met up again in the mess hall.

"Geez Kris, you look like you're ready to join the High Guard." Sam observed when she saw what her friend was wearing.

"Well I think it looks kewl. Course, you wouldn't know that…" 

"I see someone _finally_ got over the shock of being here." Sarah joined in.

"Oh shut up. Admit it you, were freaked too!"

Sarah had nothing to say to that, so instead they all had some breakfast and shut up for a while.

~~~~

A/N: Don't worry…it'll get exciting soon (if I can think of something to write, that is). I still haven't decided whether or not I'm gonna have Sami follow Harper around like a lost puppy (won't that be fun!) In case anyone was wondering, the reason I'm focusing more on Sami is cause I'm trying to base her on me. Sarah and Kristina are loosely based on two of my friends. Course, I changed their names so if they read this they can't get mad at me. Then again, what are the chances of that happening? Up until today everyone I've asked had never heard of Andromeda (isn't that sad?). For some reason when I was iming my friend I randomly asked her if she had heard of it and she had! Granted that she said she had only seen one or two episodes, but hey that's a start! And it made me realize "hey, if Chiara watches it, whose to say no one else I know does?" I'm happy now.

One more thing…school starts in a week so I'm not sure how long it'll be till I have the next chapter up. I just hope my muse comes back soon. Although reviews might inspire me to write more sooner…

So far I have 8 reviews! Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please, press that button!

Bye!!!


	5. On Tenalp

Lookie boys and girls! It's a new chapter! I have a pretty long beginning a/n here, so anyone who doesn't wanna hear me ramble on for a while can just skip down to the story. But if ya read the a/n, u get a cookie!

Okay, I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I just started high school 2 days ago, and I've had a lot of work, so ya can't blame me. Last week I started getting signs telling me to write chapter 5. Maybe my muse came back and is trying to annoy me. I was in the middle of theology and I was randomly reminded of a dream I had had about Andromeda. I had been planning to write a story about it, which would be a sequel to this. Actually, I was thinking of making this into a series. Then, in history class I noticed that my teacher had a piece of paper on her desk that said Rebecca on it in big letters. That made me think hmm…Rebecca…Beka…Andromeda…need to write my story. It also kinda freaked me out that my teacher had a thing saying REBECCA on it. 'Course, that was before I found out that that was her little daughter's name. Hehehe. _Then,_ I got home and found out that today the episode of Forever Knight that I had wanted to see for a LONG time was going to be on. I used to only watch Andromeda when there was nothing else on. There were two reasons why I started watching (and loving) it every week. One reason was the hottie (I still love u Harper!!!) and the other was that I had just started watching FK reruns on scifi and found out that one of the characters, Tracey, was played by Lisa Ryder, who, as we all know, is Beka. I wanted to write this last night but I had too much hw. Luckily today I finished it all during my free. 

Wow, ok, that was long. Srry. But I'm done now, I promise. Now, on to the story! 

~~~~

After they had eaten breakfast, the girls were given a tour of the ship. Just as Trance was about to tell them about the wonder that is known as hydroponics, they heard the ship's voice saying, 

"There is a small fleet of Netzchien ships approaching. They are opening fire."

Right on cue the ship began to shake from the impact of the missiles. 

"Now we'll hear a little alarm thingy, followed by Dylan yelling 'battle stations'." Sami didn't seen the least bit shaken as she said this, and the words had barely left her mouth when a little alarm thingy sounded, followed by Dylan yelling "battle stations!"

Everyone turned to stare at Sami for a brief moment before running off to command where they took their positions and engaged in battle.

~~~~ A little while later ~~~~

"Well, we may have beaten them, but the ship is pretty damaged and we're going to have to stop for parts. The nearest planet is Tenalp. (a/n: really original, isn't is?) I want Tyr and Trance to stay here with the girls and the rest of us will take the Maru down to the planet." Dylan gave his instructions to the crew and visitors.

"I may be many things," commented Tyr, "But I most certainly am _not_ a babysitter."

"Yeah Dylan," Beka interjected, "Do ya really think it's such a good idea to leave 3 kids with Tyr?"

"I'll be here too!" said Trance

"For crying out loud! We're not kids!" that was Sami.

"Alright, alright! They can come!"

~~~~And so our heroes headed off to the planet…~~~~

 After they landed, Dylan and Beka stayed with the Maru, while the teen trio went with Harper and Rommie to get…uh, I forgot why they were on the planet. Oh well…On their way back from getting…something, a man in a long hooded cloak stepped in front of the girls.

"There is a reason you are here. You have been chosen." Once the deep voice was finished, he turned and disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Who was that?" asked Harper "And what was he talking about?"

"I couldn't see his face." Replied Sarah.

"He said there was a reason why we're here. Maybe he knows how we got here and how we can get back."  Kristina spoke up for once.

"Well, let's go back to the Maru and see what Dylan has to say. Then we'll go find that man and see what he knows. Maybe. If Dylan agrees. Because Dylan is always right." Rommie finished praising the star of all her fantasies and led the group back to the ship.

A/n: Who's this mystery man? Will the girls ever get home? Will Rommie profess her love for Dylan (finally)? Will Sami get to kiss Harper (lucky little…)? Will the fluffy bunnies come to wreak havoc in the Porsche they bought with the stolen credit card (Drama class thing…don't ask)??? Keep reading and find out…

A/n2: sarcasticallyI'm feeling really loved right now. At lunch my friend and I were talking about people in our grade and the conversation turned to who hated who. I just got off the phone with her right before I finished this chapter. We had been finishing our little chat. I found out that a bunch of girls I thought I was friends with hated me. Well, a few of them didn't surprise me, but there's this one girl who just left my school and I had been sooooo nice to her when she started here in the middle of 6th grade. Apparently she hates me. Luckily, all my close friends (the ones I hang out w/ this year) like me. That I know for a fact. 

Anyway, on to more happy things. I wrote the beginning a/n last Friday. I don't get why like half my grade is complaining about having too much hw. I had a debate team meeting _and_ play auditions after school and I still had time to finish my hw before 8. Yesterday, I did something I hadn't done for years…I went to sleep at 10pm!!! Not only did I do that, but this morning I actually got to school really early. I normally get there seconds before the first bell. Where was I? Oh yeah, REVIEW!!! You could already be a winner! Well, not really…I'd have nothing to give ya…well, unless u want a laptop that keeps breaking. But guess what??? I already have 12 reviews! They like me, they really like me! 

Speaking of which, Star…I started reading ur story…It's really good. Didn't get too read too much (reading other stories makes me feel guilty for not writing my own) but I liked what I did read. Having another friend who watches Andromeda would make me a very happy camper!! E-mail me @ darkangel121@usa.com.

BTW: I write really long a/ns don't I? If u're getting tired of them and want me to shut up, then say so in a review. But I'm warning u, if no one says anything, I'm gonna keep this up!

Adios!


	6. Uhchapter 6!

Ok, a few things before I get to the fic…

First, I'm reeeeeeaaaaaalllly sorry that it's taken almost 3 months for me to write a new chapter…New Years resolution…this is the last time I post a fic before it's finished…..too bad I never follow through with New Years resolutions ; )

Secondly, The beginning of this chapter might seem a little random, but about a month ago I realized that my ending wouldn't work if I didn't have this in here somewhere.

Last but not least, it's 10mins till 2003!!!!!!

~Dark Angelwho's mad her parents won't let her go downtown to watch the ball drop :_( 

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

"Can you really change your hair color whenever you want?" Sam had been waiting to ask Beka that question all day.

"Uh, yeah…wait, how did you—ya know what? I'm not even going to ask."

"That is sooo kewl."

Beka just laughed and shook her head violently, changing her hair color from blond to bright pink, causing Sam's mouth to drop open, which, in turn caused Beka to laugh again and drag Sam off to another part of the ship.

A/N: 60, 59…'kay, I won't do that to y'all…10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

~~~~A Little While Later~~~~

"So this guy just told you there was a reason you were here and then walked away without telling you what it was?" Dylan asked, as the group gathered to discuss the mysterious stranger.

"Yeah, but he obviously knows something and unless we want to be stuck here forever, we should probably find out what." Sarah replied. A/N: see? I'm letting other people have lines longer than one word! ; P 

"But how do we find him?" Kristina got a turn to speak.

"That's where being friends with an android comes in handy." Said the android herself, "When he was walking away, he bumped into me, allowing me to place a small tracking device on him. I figured if he knew why you three are here, we'd probably need to find him later on."

"Rommie, Rommie, Rommie. What would we do without you? I am such a genius." Harper complimented his creation while Sam (quiet for once in her life) stared at him with a dreamy look on her face. A/N: sigh!

"Well, let's go find this guy and see what he knows." Go forth, oh fearless leader (Dylan)! A/N: yeah right!

~~~~

I did it!!! I finished a chapter!!!! Woohoo! Ok, so maybe nothing really happened…except for the beginning. The beginning was VERY, VERY important! But I was determined to finish this tonight. I'll post this in a couple days…there's a Sex and the City marathon on now and a La Femme Nikita marathon on tomorrow and I'm not gonna miss even a second of it to go online and post this (I haven't seen any of the eps yet). Oh, and one more thing, I solemnly swear it will not be another 3 months before I post the next chapter.

Buhbye! 

~Angel~

Ps. This is REALLY important…does anyone know where I can download andromeda eps…more specifically Ouroboros. If you do, please review and let me know. PLEASE!


	7. Explanations finally

Hey all! Only two chapters left after this one! Btw: the old man is a character I created for my 'lemon story' in drama class so if he seems a bit…off, that's why. If you don't know what I'm talking about, we had to do a writing exercise based on a guided meditation about a lemon…don't ask. 

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

'_I sort of hope this guy has a way for us to get home. I'd love to stay here, but if I can't, well, there is one thing that I'd like to do that I wouldn't be able to do otherwise. After all, it would be an insult to Harper lovers everywhere if I didn't…"_ Sam's thoughts were cut off by Rommie.

"He's inside this building." 

The crew-2 (Trance and Tyr were still on the Andromeda)+3 entered an old rundown building that looked like it may have been beautiful long ago. 

Inside, there were four stone pillars, each about 3 ft tall surrounding a small fire in the center of the room (picture the element room thingy at the end of the Fifth Element, only with a fire in the middle instead of Leeloo). As the group looked around and took in their surroundings, the mysterious man in the black cloak walked in from an adjacent room. 

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd be arriving."

"What is this place?" Asked Kristina in awe (A/N: although I still can't figure out why she was in awe at the time…it wasn't _that_ amazing…uh…did I say was? Hehe…I meant would have been, _if_ it was real…which it wasn't. hehehe)

"This is the temple. It is a sacred place. Years ago, there was peace. It was because of one man, Dylan Hunt who fought to make the universe a better place."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just your average hero after all."

After receiving a threatening glare from Beka, Dylan apologized and let the old man continue.

"Uh, maybe it would be best if we continued this discussion in private…yes, yes, that would be best. Come along." He led the trio into the room that he had entered from earlier. It was a small room, empty almost, except for a bed and a few books scattered around. The old man quickly went back into his explanation.

"Where was I? Oh yes, as I was saying all the races _were_ united, and there_ was_ peace. But that only lasted for about a decade. Then something happened and it all went south. From the first moment when everything began to fall apart, we realized that we did not want to loose everything. One of the more advanced races showed us how to create a portal of sorts that would allow us to travel through time. We figured that if we intervened by bringing in outside assistance, we might be able to change things." He turned to stare at the 'outside assistance' as he spoke the last line.

"What difference could we make?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, believe me, you could make a big difference."

Then Sam asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "But off all the people you could have chosen, why us?"

"Well, we knew it would be best to have someone who had knowledge of the ship, crew, baddies, stuff like that. So we first figured we should spread the knowledge and the only way we could do that would be to have one of our people who was already on your planet in a time a bit before yours (A/N: now whoever could that be?) create a tv show based on this reality. Then we searched for people who watched the show, and the first ones we found were you. It was really just luck that you were chosen."

"But why me?" asked Sarah, "I mean, I had never even heard of the show 'Andromeda' before this."

"Well, when we found your friends, you were there as well and we figured that we might as well bring all three of you. Apparently, we should not have brought you here without a choice. You were unprepared for all of this and it was our fault. We can return you now if you wish."

"We do." Said Kristina, speaking for all of them.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

well what did ya think??? If your wondering what Sami wanted to do at the beginning of the story…well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Anyway…its almost 2:30 am and I'm really pissed off cause my friends and I went to see 'Our Town' on Broadway and we didn't get back until 12 and my dad decided not to tape stargate or farscape for me, so I missed the beginning of farscape and all of stargate and I'm really mad. And my friend is going on exchange to Canada for 3 weeks and she leaves tomorrow! …and I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep soon…just as soon as I write a little more of another fic that I'm working on. I decided I'd write the whole thing before I posted it this time so it'll only be a few days between chapters [I've got to keep people in suspense; )] btw…it's an x-over between Andromeda and fk but since so far it's more fk, I think I may post it there instead of Andromeda (hint, hint). Adios!


	8. Going Home

Only one more chapter left after this one : )

~~~~

The old man looked at them for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. "Yes, if it is what you desire." He walked over to a small pile of books and took the top one off the stack. Upon opening it up the girls realized that it was not a book at all, but rather one of those secret-hiding-place-in-a-book things [A/N: that is what they're called…right 0; ) ]. 

"If anyone tries that with bad intentions, they'll just find a rather boring book on the life of a ruler." (A/N: hey! It was all I could come up with!ducks from the rotten fruit)

Kristina, Sam, and Sarah were too amazed to laugh [A/N: then again, that may just be one of those 'that was so funny, I forgot to laugh' moments ; ) ] From inside the book, he pulled out a crystal that was shaped like a key. 

"This is the time key. It's not really a key for anything, but the ones who created it thought it would be funny to have a 'key' that would, in a sense, unlock the doors of time."

"Oookayyy…so how does it work???" Sam thought the whole 'unlock the doors of time' thing was really corny, but hey, we're talking about a key that lets you travel through time….ya can't really judge something like that. 

"You simply stick it in the air, and turn it as you would a regular key. It will then open a portal through time. To get back, all you would have to do is walk through the portal thinking of your intended destination."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Sarah, who seemed determined to get home as soon as possible.

"Well, I assume you would like to say goodbye to your new friends. Come along." He led them back into the first room where Dylan, Rommie, Beka, and Harper were still waiting. 

"So, uh, what is this thing?" Harper was standing by one of the four pillars when they walked back in.

"That," said the old man, "Is a communicator. By adding the one of the four basic elements to each of the pillars, it creates a link that lets us talk to our operatives that are spread across space and time." 

"Operatives?"

"Yes Captain Hunt. Operatives." Dylan was still confused, but just shrugged and tried to look like he understood. 

"I must be honest. I had hoped you girls would be able to help us. You are the ones that were chosen for this quest, but I understand that you are not ready for this. With any luck you will change your minds. When you _are_ prepared for this, the key will find you. Are you ready?"

"Yup." Said Sarah.

"Let's go home." Said Kristina.

Sam would have said something as well, but there was a battle going on in her head as she tried to make a decision that had been eating at her mind since they arrived. 

The old man raised the key in the air like he was ready to unlock a door, and turned it 90°. Before he could drop his arm, a swirl of light appeared and grew till it was big enough for a person to fit through. It was full of shimmering bright colors. This was the thing that would take the girls home.

"Just walk through this and think of where you came from."

Just as Sarah was preparing to enter the portal, Sam made her choice. 

"Wait…just one second." She turned toward Harper. "I've wanted to do this since I got here. I figure that since I'm leaving now and I'll probably never see you again, it won't really matter if I do this…" With that, she pulled Harper into a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, grinning, and walked towards the portal.

"Ready to go guys?"

A bit surprised at what their friend had just done, they followed her towards the portal. Sami, Kristina, and Sarah entered the portal and left on their journey home.

Realizing they had no further reason to stay, the Andromeda crew began to leave the old building. About halfway to the door, Beka sighed, turned around, and walked over to where Harper was still standing, staring off into space with a wistful look on his face.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say. Beka shook her head with amusement and began to drag Harper back to the Maru. Today's adventure had ended…at least for them.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

A/N….ok, just one more chapter left to go. With any luck, I may even finish it tonight. It's not going to be too long and I already have the ending written. Actually, I wrote it in Physics class months ago. All that's left is the beginning of the chapter.

I know the element/ communicator thing is right out of the fifth element, but I needed _some_ way to explain the random for pillers…actually, that was origionaly going to be how they got home.

Btw, if you like Dylan, then I'm sorry for this story. He's okay and all, but he tends to get on my nerves unless he's kissing Rommie………or Beka ; ). Anyways…his part in my story is pretty small and when he does make an appearance, he ends up looking kinda stupid.

Last thing….Sam is sooo lucky. After re-watching Sunday's alias ep (thank the gods my friend taped it….and I figured out how to copy a tape!) I just _had_ to have Sam kiss Harper….after all Francie and Will finally made out and Syd and Vaughn **FINALLY** kissed : ) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that's all now! Crappy…I've already missed half of Farscape : (


	9. Facing Reality

Ok, before you start flaming me for this chapter READ THE END. From the beginning it doesn't seem like a good way to end the story. After all, I hate stories where all the adventure turns out to have been for nothing. So read the whole thing…this is my favorite chapter after all : )

Btw, the first part is the morning after the sleepover and the last part is that night.

Oh, and one more thing…depending on how many reviews I get I may make this into a series.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~*****

_"Wow, uh, that was weird."_ Sam sat up and looked around the quiet room. It took her a moment to realize that she was back at Kristina's house. 

"Holy crap…I just had the strangest dream." Kristina sat up from her sleeping bag.

"Really? So did I." Said Sarah, "What was yours about?"

"Well the three of us got sucked into a scifi tv show and were told we were chosen to help make the world a better place…or something like that."

"That's weird. I think I had the same dream."

"Guys," Sam cut in, "I don't think it was a dream. How likely would it be that all three of us had the same one. Besides, that was _way_ too real." As she finished her sentence, her mind wandered back to the kiss she gave Harper before she left.

"Come on Sam, it had to have been a dream." Reasoned Kristina.

"Yeah, it couldn't have been real. That would be impossible." Sarah finished.

"Yeah." Sighed Sam, defeated. "I guess it would."

~~~~

Later that night, Sam got out of the shower and began to get ready for bed. She turned on the tv as she dried her hair. There was a commercial on for some new kind of hair dye. 

'hmmm, I wonder how I'd look as a blond.' She thought to herself. 

Just then, something in the mirror caught her eye. As she pulled the towel away from her hair, a grin slowly crept across her face. 

Her hair was blond. 

THE END…???


End file.
